Naruto and the leader of the attack!
by kakashi-boi
Summary: this is part 2 of Naruto and the bandit alliance. This time you find out who th evoice belongs to!


_NARUTO _

AND THE BANDIT ALLIANCE!

Chapter one: A strange visitor!

Our story begins at the hidden leaf village when Naruto and Sakura are training 

with Kakashi-sensai. They are trying to defeat there best time in the bell test, when

all of a sudden some ninja jumps out with a kenai and go's to stab Kakashi, but

this Kakashi was a shadow clone and the real Kakashi jumped out and grabbed

the ninja. Kakashi then asked. "Who are you and why are you here trying to kill

me?" The ninja then said. "Sorry no comment." And disappeared while laughing.

Sakura then appeared from a tree and asked Kakashi. "Who was that Kakashi-sensai?"

Kakashi said nothing and walked off.

"Give me that BELL!!!!!!" Shouted Naruto jumping from a tree. But Kakashi just swung

his arm holding the bell away from Naruto and kept on walking. Naruto asked Sakura. "whats

wrong with Kakashi-sensai?" She said."I don't know some guy was just talking to him

then disappeared, since then he's been quiet." They just watched as Kakashi-sensai walked

off reading his book "Come come paridise." Naruto and Sakura went to go see Iruka-sensai

but as they got his class they found a grim scene.

Iruka-sensai was pinned against the wall by the same ninja Sakura saw earlyer.

"Oi! get off Iruka-sensai now! or we will kick you intonext week!" Shouted Naruto.

The ninja looked at Naruto and said. "Little brats stop getting in my way!" And he

quickly disappeared. Sakura helped Iruka-sensai get to the medical room where she saw

Ino. Ino quickly said. "What the hell has happened?" Sakura said very quickly."Get me

some herbs hurry!." As Ino gathered herbs and Sakura mixed them Naruto quickly ran off.

Naruto thought to him self. "Who and why is that guy here what does he want with the sensai's?"

He was quickly stoped by a smashing sound coming from Kakashi-sensai's room. He ran as

fast as he could and found Kakashi-sensai holding the ninja against the wall. The ninja then said.

"Let me go now you stuped teacher!" Kakashi-sensai then looked at him and replied saying.

"If im a teacher then i'll need to teach you some manners." Naruto looked as Kakashi-sensai

took a kenai out of his sack. Naruto saw a tear drop from the ninja's face and then his eyes widened

as Kakashi-sensai stuck the kenai through his left arm.

"Now before I kill you slowly will you tell me your name and why you attacked me and my

friend Gai?" As Naruto heard Kakashi-sensai ask the ninja the question he thought to himself.

"Gai? I did not know he was attacked, I wonder if anyone else has been attacked." Naruto ran

off to see if everyone was ok. But Kakashi-sensai still wanted to know some questions. "One more

time who are you and what i syour buisness here?" As kakashi-sensai asked the ninja the question

the ninja spat blood at Kakashi-sensai's face and then the ninja said. "You will have your just deserts,

when it turns twelve'o clock midnight every bandit will be out looking for all leaf villiger's!"

Kakashi-sensai wondered why they would be coming after the leaf villiger's, but then the ninja

stuck a kenai through his heart. Kakashi-sensai dropped the lifeless body and went to go warn

the other's.

Naruto was asking people if they saw any strange people when he ran into a hooded

man. "Hey watch it kid you should look were your running to your lucky I don't smack you across the

head!" Naruto looked at the and stuck his tounge out to him, the man caught him doing it and yelled.

"You little shit! im going to kill you!" Naruto turned around and started running while the man was right

behind him chasing him, but Naruto caught in the corner of his eye the man took out a huge sword!

"Wow mister don't cha think thats a bit extreme! I mean I only stuck my tounge out jeeze!" But just

as Naruto finished Kakashi-sensai jumped down and stuck a kenai straight through his head.

Kakashi-sensai asked Naruto. "Are you ok?" Naruto then answered. "I almost got stabbed do you think im ok!"

Kakashi-sensai then smiled, but the smile turned to a stare.

"Naruto do not move, there is a snake on you I think it's a cobra so don't move.

" Kakashi-sensai slowly grabbed the snake's head and stuck it in a box. "That was close! you could have just let me grab it,

it was right by my face." Naruto was quickly interuppted by the scream of Ino and Sakura.

Both him and Kakashi-sensai ran toward's the scream there they both saw Sasuke! And standing

next to him was Orochimaru. "Hello Naruto how nice it is to see you again did my nice little cobra hurt you?" Smirked

Orochimaru as he looked at Naruto while doing a summoning Jitsu. But Kakashi-sensai saw his hand movement and he used

the same Jitsu and rebound the attack! "Sakura, Ino get away from here now!" Shouted Kakashi-sensai but Sakura amswered.

"What you expect me to leave after my beutiful Sasuke has came back for me!" Sasuke also answered."Will you shut UP!

I do not love you I don't even like you! You stuped under acheiver!" Sakura was very hurt by that but she did not expect

Sasuke to strike her down! Naruto shouted." You stuped TRAITOR!" But Kakashi-sensai went to grab him but missed.

Naruto eye's widened Orochimaru sent at least four king cobra's straight at his face.

"Naruto! no!" Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto but before she knew it the snakes struck her aswell. Kakashi-sensai

quickly through shuriken's at both Orochimaru and Sasuke. They all missed Orochimaru but all hit Sasuke. "Sasuke! we

must go now quickly, goodbye see you again soon." Both Orochimaru and Sasuke disappeared into the mist.

"Ino we must get these two to the medic now!" Ino just stood there and shook her head.

_CHAPTER TWO: ON THE DEATH BED?_

Naruto and Sakura were both laying unconcious on the medic bed's when all of a sudden Hinata ran in crying.

"Naruto are you ok please be ok please wake up please!." But Kakashi told her be quiet and let them rest. But he

heard Iruka-sensai waking up he rushed over and asked him."Are you ok? do not move you have many broken bones

and you will be blind in your left eye from now on. You had a kenai stuck in there, Here's a presant for you."

Kakashi-sensai handed Iruka-sensai the presant and looked at Kakashi and said." Come come paridise? ha thanks

Kakashi you did'nt have to get me this. Kakashi then smiled and said." Can i borrow that? I still havn't finished

mine. Iruka-sensai looked at Kakashi and started to laugh. Ino was standing at Sakura side when she noticed

Sakura's finger moving. "Kakashi-sensai Sakura's finger just moved!" Kakashi rushed to see Sakura but noticed

Naruto moving aswell. Kakashi-sensai noticed a mark on Naruto's left hand. It was Orochimaru's seal, this stopped

Naruto from unleashing Chakra and made him powerless. Both Kakashi-sensai and Iruka-sensai feared the worse

for Naruto, because with no strength he would not be able to fight the venom and most likely die.

Hinata noticed Sakura trying to speak and she rushed over and asked Sakura. "Are you

ok? Are you hurt, you should rest. Sakura then replied. "Please hand me those hurb's over there." Hinata ran over

to the herb's and then gave them to Sakura . Sakura started to mix the hurb's together to make an anti-venom. She drank

a bit off it but gave most of it to Naruto. Kakashi-sensai helped Naruto to drink it, but it did not seem to do anything.

All of a sudden though Gai was smashed through the medic ward's wall! But someone was comming, Iruka-sensai was in

no state to fight neither was Naruto nor Sakura , so it was up tp Kakashi-sensai, Ino and Hinata to fight off this fiend.

All three of them wondered who it was and then he appeared, it was Kisame! Kakashi-sensai shouted to him. "What are you

doing here, we got bad enough problem's anyway!" Kisame then replied. "I know that's why im here, I should take advantage

off this opertunity to defeat you and take Naruto." Kisame smirked the to his Chakra shark skin sword and slammed it to the ground.

Kakashi-sensai grabbed a couple of kenai and Ino grabbed some shuriken's while Hinata grabbed Naruto and Sakura and ran.

"Ino we must let Hinata, have enough time to get to safety so fight with everything you got!" Ino then smiled and said. "Of course,

I will kick his sorry blue behind an a couple of second's." But Ino was wrong, straight away Kisame samcked her through five wall's

and she was out cold, but Kakashi soon stuck a kenai in Kisame's back. "Who do you think you are! I will be back and guess who's here...

ITACHI! that's who!" Kisame smirked and then disappeared.

Kakashi was thinking to him self when he remembered Hinata, he had no time to see Ino the nurse would take care of her

the same for Gai. He soon found Hinata and Sakura laying there lifeless. Hinata was unconcious so was Sakura but Sakura seemed to

be in the worsed state. Jarya then jumped down out of now where and asked Kakashi. "What's going on around here snake's, Bandit's,

earth quake's and a load off people passing out on the floor? I mean what the hell!" Kakashi was thinking then he noticed something

what Jarya said. "People passing out? Jarya where!" Jarya took Kakashi to the middle of the leaf village and there they saw Itachi!

Itachi looked at Kakashi and Jarya but Kakashi quickly shouted to Jarya. "QUICK CLOSE YOUR EYE'S NOW!" Jarya was confused

but he new Kakashi was serious so he shut his eye's. "Now Kakashi, there be bandit's a load of bandit's coming to kill everyone

so I would not waste my time with me if I were you." Said Itachi, with no expresion on his face as he had no emotion's. Itachi disappeared,

while Kakashi noticed Naruto trying to get to his feet.

Kakashi ran over to see Naruto and what he saw was amazing Naruto got to his feet badly brused and beaten, Naruto

said to Kakashi. "You think he could keep me down ? I got to my feet and fought him, until he used Shaningan on me." Naruto

collapsed to his feet . Kakashi took Naruto to the medic ward were he saw Ino crying, Kakashi asked her. "Are you ok you must have

been badly hurt to cry." Ino turned around and said. "Im not hurt Sakura is...She's DEAD!" Kakashi's eye's widened and Naruto heard

what Ino said, he got off the medic bed and ran outside. Kakashi chased him, Iruka-sensai rushed after them both. In no time Naruto was

at the gate's of the village when Kakashi-sensai pounced on Naruto and said. "Are you mad you can't defeat Itachi on your own your not

ready!" But Naruto crying because Sakura was dead and replied. "Im ready, he killed Sakura please let me kill him!" Kakashi struggled

to keep hold of Naruto, but Iruka-sensai grabbed them both because only he noticed the time. "Guy's comeon quick there's no time

it's almost midnight!" Kakashi used a sleeping jitsu on Naruto and they hurried back. But out of no were they heard a noise, about

three-hundred bandit's all shouted "ATTACK!" Scream's where heard every where, fire's started and there were villiger's screaming

evrywhere.

The guard's were fighting off bandit's coming from the east, south, west and north, but it was no use they were obleterated.

Gai, Iruka-sensai, Kakashi-sensai and all off the ninja student's and ninja's fought off most of the bandit's. Naruto ran off to fight Itachi,

but Kakshi saw him and chased after him. "Naruto stop! you can't, stop! now!" But just as Kakashi went to grab him ten bandit's

surrounded him. The leader bandit ssaid to Kakashi. "Scum we should kill you right this second and why not!" The leader bandit

gave hand sign's to his gang and they all attacked Kakashi. Kakashi quickly used Shadow clone Jitsu! and load's of clone's appeared,

the bandit's ran of, one of them even stuck a kenai in his own chest!

_CHAPTER THREE: NARUTO'S ENCOUNTER!_

Naruto was running as fast as he could, but his heart could not take the strain and he passed out on the floor. But just before

his eye's closed he saw a dark cloaked figure. He was in a weird place it was all dark and he could not move, all of a sudden the nine tailed

fox appeared and Naruto saw his dad! Naruto ran to see him but the nine tailed fox had already killed him! and the nine tailed fox disappeared

and Naruto saw his dad again. His dad started talking to him, he said. "Naruto son you will not be able to defeat the alliance on your own remember

there is one just like you, he is at the sand villiage he is not your enemy he is your allie." Naruto answered back. "Who are you talking about...huh that's

it I know who GAARA!" His dad smiled and vanished, Naruto then awoke and there he saw someone looking at him. It was him Gaara. Gaara asked Naruto.

"What are you doing on the floor? and why is your village so noisy?" Naruto jumped to his feet and said to Gaara. "I need your help!" But Gaara

interuppted him and said. "But i need your help." Naruto looked confused. "My village is under attack by bandit's and those fool's killed my

brother Kongaru!" Naruto was shocked, was the same thing happening to Gaara's village.

Gaara went to the hidden leaf village, but along the way they saw Kakashi badly beaten on the floor bearly breathing!. Naruto and Gaara

picked Kakashi up and ran to the village, but when they got there it was in ruin's. Rock-lee was laying on the ground with a bunch of

kenai and shuriken's stuck in him. Rock-lee grabbed Naruto and cried out. "DEATH TO THE LEAF VILLAGER'S!" Rock-lee had turned

mad. Gaara just kept walking were he saw Neji dead on the floor, but Naruto saw Hinata on the floor, she was dead aswell! They kept

on walking through the grim seen of people dead or so badly injurned they could drown in there own blood! Gaara said to Naruto.

"I think I saw someone running over there. We should go check it out." They both kept on walking where out of nowhere Ino, Shino

and Tenten jumped down covered in blood. Naruto shouted to them. "Wow am I glad to see you guy's!" But the other's except Gaara

did not seem to think the same. Ino said to Gaara and Naruto. "This is all your fault! because of you two Itachi sent bandit's to kill

us! but we were jus a distraction so Itachi could get you both and take your power's!" Naruto was in shock when Gaara saw Tenten take

out a kenai! Gaara quickly said. "You will not get me or Naruto that easy!" Gaara quickly jumped to a roof and wrapped Tenten up

in sand and then tightened! Tenten gasped for air while Shino went to attack Gaara and Ino attacked Naruto! Gaara quickly covered

Shino in sand while Shino covered Gaara in bug's. They both were gasping for air. Aand Ino almost slit Naruto's throat, but he quickly

dodged it and used Shadow clone Jutsu and quickly beat the hell out of Ino. She laid there unconsious while Tenten broke free Gaara did

the same and used Desert funeral on her and she was killed in a matter of second's! Naruto shouted to Shino. "Please stop now I don't

want to hurt you!" But Gaara interuppted and said. "But I don't mind killing you!"But just as Gaara was about to use Desert funeral Gai

jumped in the way! All you could see was a load of sand, a scream and some ash fling through the air. Shino quickly disappeared.

Kakashi awoke without Naruto or Gaara noticeing and he saw the anger in Naruto's eye's, he also saw the nine tailed fox in his Chakra. Kakashi

jumped up with two kenai and stuck them in Naruto's back, but Naruto's scream was not his own but the nine tailed fox's battle cry!

Gaara noticed him transforming Naruto's teeth turn to thang's and the Chakra build up was emense. Kakashi said to Naruto.

"No Naruto don't hold it in! until you see Itachi! Naruto answered back. "Sorry you unleashed the beast now! ha ha ha ha!" Shino

appeared and quickly sacrificed his life to stop Naruto from destroying the village. Naruto was smashed to the ground and Kakashi said

to Gaara. "Next time I go to stick a kenai in his back so I can kill him try and stop me." Kakashi then passed out on the floor. Gaara could hear

noise coming from outside the village and he climbed to the highest building. There he saw more bandit's along with Orochimaru and Sasuke

walking toward's the village! Gaara used all of his Chakra to stick a sand barrier around the village! Orochimaru summoned two giant snakes to

smash throught the barrirer but they did not seem to budge it, but Gaara was feeling light headed, he was using to much Chakra. Sasuke

ran as fast as he could and tried to smash through the sand, but it was no use. The sand was like steel. Orochimaru's snake's finaly

broke through the barrier and headed straight for Gaara and knocked him out cold. But down below the ground was an emergancy shelter

where Naruto and Kakashi were being treated to there wound's. One the nurses was asking Naruto where Ino and Tenten were, but Shino

interuppted and said. "Let me answer that question, Naruto and Gaara killed them!" Everyone was shocked and said nothing. Back up on the

surface Orochimaru was beating Gaara very slowly by posioning him when Sasuke said. "I know where theres a hidden shelter for emergancy's like

this." Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Good take the bandits to the shelter, I have a bit of shopping to do." Sasuke looked confused

but did as he was told. In the shelter it was all quiet untill a bang was on the door, they all heard a deep voice saying. "Open up it's the delivery man, I

have come to deliver Ramen...NOW OPEN UP OTHER WISE IF WE BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN ALL THE KID'S ARE OUR'S!" People screamed and

panicked when Naruto sat up and said. "HEY!...have you all forgot who I am...im NARUTO UZAMAKI and im going to kick all there butt's!"

People looked at him as if he were mad but they all ran to the next room while Naruto let them break open the door. Naruto quickly looked a them

and smiled, he used Shadow clone maximum Jitsu and at least one hundred Naruto's came and killed all the bandit's!.

_CHAPTER FOUR: SASUKE'S BATTLE WITH NARUTO!_

Naruto was looking at Sasuke when he noticed him take out a forbiden scroll, Naruto shouted to Sasuke. "Hey you little cheat that's not aloud!" Sasuke

looked at Naruto and replied. "This is not the Chunin exam, so be quiet." Naruto glared at Sasuke until he finally charged at Sasuke and went to punch him, but Sasuke just grabbed Naruto's hand and flung him to the other side off the room. Naruto landed on to a table, but hequickly got up and used sexy jutsu. But it had no effect on Sasuke and he looked at Naruto and said. "You think that has effect on me, oh and how's Sakura?" Naruto wiped a tear and laughed. "You just unleashed the beast...PREPARE TO DIE!" Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbeleave and quickly pulled out a cobra and through it at Naruto. Naruto knocked the cobra away and ran towards Sasuke and punched him right in the face. "Yeah thought so, you can't beat me. Beleive it im Naruto Uzamaki of the village hidden in the leaf." Sasuke replied. "Your Naruto Uzamaki of what used to be the village hidden in the leaf." Naruto was confused when Sasuke continued. "As we speak there are people being brutally murdered in what you thought was a safe room." Naruto was shocked, but reilised Sasuke's weak spot. "You know what I know something that will really piss you off. I was the only one who could defend this village from...ITACHI!" Sasuke looked angrily and ran toward's Naruto and need him in the stomach. Naruto laughed and punched Sasuke in the stomach and quickly delivered a sly blow to the face using a metal plank he grabbed of the floor.

Sasuke was beaten lying unconsious on the floor, Naruto slamed throug the door only to see blood all over the wall's. A bandit was standing there and said. "If you opened the door I would not have killed the kid's...just raised them to be bandit's." The bandit smiled an disappeared, as Naruto ran towards the smoke Shino appeared. "Im sorry Naruto but I have to do this." Shino raisd his arm's and a army of bug's rose up and headed straight for Naruto. The bug's covered Naruto up, but just as Naruto lost concious he saw Kakashi walk up behind Shino and smash a bottle over his head. Naruto thanked Kakashi, But Kakashi laughed at Naruto and grabbed him and said. "Naruto you illy boy, don't you get it stop being happy. It's over, everyone's dead including Iruka. I saw them all die as I hid, So as I watched it pushed me over the edge. So I learned that our fate is near and I will help us complete that fate." Naruto answered Kakashi and said. "So where going to defeat Itachi?" Kakashi looked and laughed. "No no no were going to kill each our selve's, and if you refuse i'll have to kill you my self." Naruto looked stuned as Kakashi walked toward's him. Naruto turned around and ran outside only to find complete darkness. He ran as fast as he could, he wanted to stop but he he knew Kakashi was right behind him,but were?.

Naruto thought he was going to cough up his heart after two hour's of running and he sat down in a dark place to rest. He has never been so scared in his life, he thought to himself that this was it, this was the end. He could see people suffering and peole lying lifeless on the floor. Naruto heared foot steps from around the corner and he also heared a voice. It was Kakashi shouting out. "Naruto where are you, come on im sorry I wont kill you im sorry please." Naruto saw his foot step around the corner of the building . He crouched up further in the darkness. He heard someone run in the shadow's, Naruto clenched his fist as he saw Kakashi turn around. Naruto jumped out off the shadow's and stuck a kenai straight into Kakashi's head.

Kakashi let out a l ittle sentance saying. "You little shit..." Kakashi dropped to the floor dead and Naruto crouched up crying in the shadow's. A strange voice was heared in the shadow's saying. "Look master its Kakashi...wonder what killed him?" Naruto reconized the voice it belonged to none other than Itachi! Naruto wondered why Itachi said "Master"? He alway's thought Itachi was his own master. But then he heared another voice. "Now Itachi look closely...there is a kenai in the back off his head...it belongs to Naruto, you dont think he would have killed his own master?" Naruto knew who's voice this belonged to...

?THE END?


End file.
